Alaine Hornwood
Alaine Hornwood is the third and last child to Jon Hornwood and Alys Hornwood (Nee. Poole). She was preceded by her brothers Alden and Alec Hornwood. Alaine is the most free-spirited and most likely to leave home of the three Hornwood children. Appearance: Alaine is relatively tall and thin. Her face is pleasant to look upon, although she is not known for her beauty. Alaine has soft, pale skin, with icy blue eyes and pink lips. Alaine is in possession of many beauty marks, one on her neck just below her right ear, and another distinguishing one slightly to the side of her right eye. Above her left eye she has a scar that cuts into her brow and mars her face, a direct result of being attacked by wild dogs. History: Alaine was the third and last child born to Jon Hornwood and the lady Alys Poole, their first and only daughter. Alys last child was a difficult one to bring into the world and after nearly two days of laboring Alaine was finally born. The Hornwoods were unable to have any other children after Alaine, all other attempts resulted in stillborns. Despite this fact both Jon and Alys loved their daughter as much as they loved their two sons that preceded her. In the year of 370 a meeting between some of the lords and their children was held. This is where Alaine and the lady Elissa Forrester met. The pair became unlikely friends, the latter more resistant to the idea of their friendship. Alaine promised Elissa that she would one day become a knight in service to the Old Gods and the youngest Forrester daughter. This would be a promise that did not grow to fruition, but would stand as a driving point behind some of the youngest of the Hornwood's actions. Alys strove to instill a sense of Ladylike behavior from the very beginning, but there was always something wild about her youngest. Alaine preferred running in the woods with her brothers to courtly lessons on dancing and singing. However one lesson that Alaine did not run from was the medical training that her family’s master was all to happy to provide. Alaine made practical use of this training in patching up her brothers after various scrapes in the yard. Her father would not allow her to practice swords with her siblings, but he did insist that she knew how to ride by teaching her on the old Bay colored pony that both her brothers had ridden as children. Alaine took to riding like a fish takes to water and on her 15th name day she was gifted a grey dapple gelding. Shortly afterward Alaine had her first flowering and the prospect of marriage became a real thing, however the young Hornwood would not consent to hints her mother began dropping. The young Hornwood had too many plans for herself than to see herself Wed off at such a young age. Jon Hornwood dotted on his daughter and agreed that they would wait for a time before searching for her match in order to better their family status. Alaine would not waste time and instead threw herself into studying alchemy, although she knew in order to be any significant healer she would need to seek further training outside her keep. At the age of 18 Alaine and her middle brother, Alec, we’re riding in the woods when they were set upon by a pack of wild dogs. Alaine’s gelding was spooked and reared and the young woman fell from her horse. She was lucky to be uninjured from the fall aside from a few bruises, but unlucky to find herself in the path of a particularly mean hound. The hound first attack sunk into the thick cloak she had worn while riding and ripped patches of fur our along with a hank of hair. Alaine struggled until she was free, digging her fingers into the soft flesh under its eyes. The hound let go, but was not placated and lunged at her again. Alaine pulled her head back just in time to avoid a serious wound, instead she only suffered a bite to her left brow. Alec, enraged by the attack drove his sword into the hound and vanquished the beast. The pair returned home and treated her wound. After thee incident Alaine took to cropping her hair short, at first only to hide the missing locks and then because she liked it. The wound on her face healed and scarred, but it did not bother her. Alaine had never been very vain after all. Category:House Hornwood Category:Northerner